Conventionally, most interface apparatuses for a screen on which a movie is projected by a projector make indirect operations via a screen of a display device using a special device such as a digital pen. In recent years, a technique that allows the user to directly make an operation on a screen using a general body part such as a finger or hand has been proposed.